Penelope
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: "I'm old enough to take you out." / Minerva has never seen Sting as a man, but when he takes another approach to courting the female mage things start to shift. Will he be able to make her see him as a man or will he forever be nothing more than 'just a friend.' Song fic based off the song Penelope; Sting x Minerva; semi-AU.


**Hellooooo! So this is my second StingxMinerva (Stingerva) fanfic . This time it's not a lemon and it's a song fic! **

**Song: Penelope by Zak Waters**

**Pairing: *slightly crack* Sting x Minerva**

**Rated: K+ (there's just kissing and stuff. Nothing bad :P)**

**Cameo Appearance(s) by: Yukino**

_Yeah she was such a mystery_  
_Ya I was nine and she was seventeen_  
_When she was looking out for me_  
_I would pretend she was my summer fling_

Minerva looked down at the male in front of her and sneered, "You have got to be kidding."

"Not at all, milady. I want to truly take you out," Sting insisted as her eyes narrowed.

Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and she let out a laugh.

The teenage mage threw her head back and felt her insides start to hurt, "T-That's so rich!"

"Y-You! Taking me! Out! Bahaahaha!" she raised her hand and slapped the table heartily.

"You're a hundred years too early for that," Minerva said, ruffling the blonde's hair roughly as she walked away.

Yukino watched Sting intently and murmured, "Sting-san, are you alright?"

The dragon slayer slammed his fist on the table and scowled, "A hundred years too early, huh?"

_Heard your name in every love song_  
_That the radio played_  
_Well that was many years ago_  
_How would you see me now I've grown up_  
_Given up my video games_  
_Baby girl I'd like to know_

Sting pounded his fist into his hand and smirked, "Wait til you see me now, milady."

The blonde dragon slayer ran a hand through his hair, letting out a mischievous smile.

He had just come back from a training in Eastern Magnolia that lasted three years.

The training added to his rough, older look was sure to make milady drop to her feet.

Or so he thought.

_Oh Penelope, where are you now?_  
_I'm old enough to take you out_  
_So call me up, lets start this now_  
_Penelope, let me take you out_

Yukino pointed towards the raven haired beauty that was in the corner of the guild.

The blonde dragon slayer walked towards her and opened his mouth as he got ready to declare his love for her.

When she turned her head, Minerva snickered, "About time you got back. I see you haven't changed at all."

Sting raised his scarred eyebrow in outrage as the female sighed in disappointment, "And here I thought you would grow into a sexy, older man. Looks like I was wrong."

Her hand raised and ruffled his styled hair, messing it up roughly.

She stood up and walked away, a hand on her hip.

_'Cause I still hear your name in every love song_  
_That the radio plays_  
_My heart's a fucking stereo_  
_How would you see me now I've grown up_  
_Given up my video games_  
_Baby girl I'd like to know_

He narrowed his eyes as she sauntered away, his stomach tightening.

Yukino stood behind him and smiled nervously, "Maybe she didn't get a good look at you?"

Sting glared daggers at the back of Minerva's head.

_Oh Penelope, I need you now_  
_I'll open up, you can show me how_  
_You and me can paint this town_  
_Penelope, let me take you out_

His hand slammed into the wall next to her head, her eyes widened a fraction.

"Milady, love me," Sting commanded, the female's eyebrow twitching slightly.

She crossed her arms under her chest and shook her head, "Those kind of jokes are not amusing anymore."

The blonde growled and pressed her against him, "I've grown. I'm stronger. I'm better."

"You're still a hundred years too earlier to be able to say that," she glared up at him with a light blush.

He smirked and ran a hand through her hair, his breath feeling hot against her neck as he leaned down.

"W-What in hell's name are you doing?!" she whispered loudly, trying to push him back.

His large body trapped her in between the wall and himself.

His face was darkened by the shadows in the dim hallway.

The masculine scent of his cologne made her head dizzy and she frantically looked around.

"Fine."

_I'll sit forever, hope you show up soon_  
_I miss the fantasy of me and you_  
_I wrote this song wishing you'd show your face_  
_At the slightest hope you'd hear me say your name_

The blonde dragon slayer sat at the edge of the fountain, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Wow, flowers. So original," a feminine voice above him taunted.

Sting stood up and held them out, "I know you despise roses."

Minerva pursed her lips as she took the flowers, "What if I told you I hated lilies even more?"

"You don't. When we passed by a flower shop a few years back, the lilies were the only thing you smiled at," he stated with utmost confidence.

"Whatever."

_Oh Penelope, where are you now?_  
_I'm old enough to take you out_  
_So call me up, lets start this now_  
_Penelope, 'till the sun goes down_

Minerva let out a small chuckle as they walked out of the arcade.

"And you said that you gave up video games," he said with a grin.

The raven haired woman shrugged, "As did you. I suppose I forgot how amusing it is to play Mortal Kombat with you."

The male wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, tucking a small lily into her black locks.

She looked up at him with soft eyes, eyes that not many had seen before.

"Am I still a hundred years too earlier?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

Minerva said nothing but nodded, her lips parting as she tried to figure out what to say next.

Sting tugged her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips tasted like youthful cherries, the opposite of his that tasted like aged wine.

_Oh Penelope, I need you now_  
_I'll open up, you can show me how_  
_You and me can paint this town_  
_Penelope, let me take you out_

When they let go, the female mage stared at the manly expression on his face.

His face was chiseled, not a sign of baby fat anywhere in it.

His intense gaze made her chest squeeze.

The body he had sculpted from the intense training he dealt with was on full display with his black shirt.

He was...a man now.

_Oh Penelope, where are you now?_  
_I'm old enough to take you out_  
_So call me up, lets start this now_  
_Penelope, 'till the sun goes down_

The mage finally understood, how much he had grown throughout the years.

And how much she had missed from being prideful.

"Do you love me yet?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Still a hundred years too earlier."

Minerva turned around swiftly and started to pace away.

Just because he was a man in her eyes now, did not mean she was going to rip off her armor just for him.

_Oh Penelope, I need you now_  
_I'll open up, you can show me how_  
_You and me can paint this town_  
_Penelope, let me take you out_

The sound of footsteps behind her made her glance back.

"Kya!" she shrieked as he wrapped his large arms around her.

Sting dipped her down and placed his lips on hers roughly.

He let go to whisper, "Then I will wait a hundred years, milady."

Howling and whistles were heard as the female blushed a thousand different shades of red.

"You idiot!"

**Please review and favorite if you have the time! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
